Friends Brother
by NightMare404
Summary: When Sango first meets Kagome's brother Miroku, it was a sleep over at Kagome's house. She was unsure about him but they got closer day by day as they were around each other...Will Sango really fall for Kagome's older brother?
1. Chapter 1

**Best Friend's Bother**

(Redone)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! INUYASHA!**

**Chapter 1:**

Once again I found myself on a journey to my one and only best friend Kagome's house. Just recently, news had been brought on that her so – called – brother, Miroku would be arriving and staying in with them. It was only in a grudgingly manner that Kagome agreed to let this happen, however, she didn't want to be alone when her mother went to get him. Alone also including that she didn't want to deal with him alone on the first night of his arrival. So now here I was.

Swinging my some-what heavy bag over my shoulders, I continued on my way. Going over everything I had brought in my head, hoping that I hadn't forgotten anything; _two pairs of shorts, some pants and shirt with a tank top to go under it, my tooth brush, hair brush and some hair ties; so far so good _I thought. Thinking back on it, I was also kind of glad that I brought my own pillow and blanket this time. Then just to make the evening more interesting, I was going to challenge Kagome to sit down and watch this scary movie my father had slipped into my bag. With about five hours to ourselves, who knows what teenage girls could do.

Arriving at their mansion sized but warm welcoming house, I raced past their white picket fence and up the gravel driveway to their door.

"Hello Sango, glad to see you have made it," the door opened without me evening knocking, it was Kagome's mom. Just as frail but strong looking as usual, she gave me a warm smile before welcoming me into the house. "Now you girls behave," she told me.

"We will," Kagome called, poking her head out the stairway hall and waving goodbye to her mother till the door was finally shut. "Good timing, now come on," Kagome grinned and grabbed my arm.

For some odd reason she was in her bathrobe and her long black, with a tint of blue, hair was its usual soft length so she couldn't of been going for a shower, unless I had just interrupted. Those coffee brown eyes of hers were just as warm and welcoming like her mothers. Her now golden skin from being tanned by the summer sun was rather shiny – lotion. And she seemed her happy self other then the fact that her older brother would be living with them for who knows how long.

"So I have everything set up to do our nails," she grinned and I couldn't help but nod in response. _Well that explains the robe _I thought. "You do mine and I do yours?" she asked and once again I nodded in response. We were right in the middle of doing each others nails when she reached over to her stereo and clicked it on. Taylor Swift started blaring from the speakers and Kagome started singing along and dancing to it.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" she looked up from doing my toes.

"Taylor swift, really?" I asked.

"Yep."

Going along with it I continued on adding the last layer of red, shiny nail polish before setting it aside and watching her finish mine up.

"So," she said when the music didn't help the silence, "did you hear that Ayame is crushing on Koga?"

"Yeah, but doesn't he like you?" I asked.

"He does," she replied and gave a side frown, "maybe I could get Koga to date Ayame, that could make her happy. They would be the perfect couple," she smiled, "and my man is Inuyasha, he can be difficult though."

"Inuyasha will come around, he is just a little stubborn," I said and remembered what Kagome had told me when the news of her brother first came, "but isn't he friends with Miroku?"

"Yes, but that just means he will be over here more often to hang out with him," she replied and put the purple nail polish she had used on me aside, "now come on, lets get these dry, I want to go for a midnight swim."

So that's what we did. We both slipped into our bikinis and made a dive to the pool where we swam for an hour or so. Of course we didn't want to use up all of our time so getting out after about two hours we headed inside and took turns taking showers then cleaned up our mess a little before making some food and camping out in the living room. From there, we did games on the WII from just dance to a horror game that almost scared the butterflies out of me. By the time we decided to turn it off, I wasn't sure if I had any left.

"Think you could handle a scary movie," I grinned and grabbed the one my father had stuck in my bag to show her.

"You bet," she grinned and took it from me.

With in minutes we were both huddled together, eating popcorn, and being consumed into watching the bloody scenes that played before us. It didn't even occur to us when Kagome's mother and brother had returned until a presence became closer behind us – then it happened, "don't let it eat you!" cried a males voice as he grabbed our shoulders and shook us.

"Aaah!" Kagome screamed and flung the popcorn, making it clutter everywhere into a big mess.

"Miroku, look what you made the girls do," said their mother and sighed, "now you can help them pick it up, I am going to bed," she groaned then turned and disappeared up the stairs.

"Well look who it is," Kagome snickered and looked over Miroku, "you have definitely changed since the last time I seen you," she commented.

"I know, I am a man now," he teased and popped his collar, causing both Kagome and I to roll our eyes and pause the movie.

While Kagome started bickering at him and giving him a full on lecture not to scare us like that I took my time to look over him. Both had been right, he was definitely way different then the last time we seen him which was years ago and he was a man for sure. His midnight black hair, which was usually pulled back, laid softly on his shoulders. Soft blue eyes had a laughing tint in them and made the nice tanned look go good on him. Then what got me the most was when he smiled. Two rows of perfect white teeth and I couldn't help but let a comment float to me, it was sexy.

"You don't do that when I am watching movies, especially scary ones," Kagome's abrupt scream stole my thoughts as I turned to raise my eyebrow up at her, "now the movie is ruined because you had to sneak up, didn't ya."

"Yup," he laughed again then instead of looking over Kagome's red face he turned to look at me. He flashed me one of those smiles..._O god..._and already I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks, "and who is this lovely lady?" he asked. His eyes examining me over.

"I am Sango, Kagome's best friend," I replied, glad to hear that my voice came out even instead of jittery and excited like how I felt inside.

"So I have heard," he replied and smiled again, "you are far more beautiful then they had told me," he grinned and stood so we could see his full height. _Was he just sitting on his knees? _I wondered. Either way it didn't really matter, he was tall.

"Miroku leave those girls alone," a call came from up the stairs.

"You got it," Miroku called back. "Well ladies would love to stay and chat but I am going to unpack," he said and winked at us before grabbing his bag and heading up the stairs.

"Come on, lets go to my room before he multiplies," Kagome said, irritation already taking over her voice.

Following her lead, I helped pick up everything as if our existence had never been there then followed her up to her room where we unloaded most of the stuff. It had gotten late so both of us had already agreed on getting some sleep with only a glance. Grabbing our sleeping stuff, we slipped onto her bed and snuggled into a nice sleep.

….that was until some teenage boys thought they could come through our doors and flip the lights on. There standing in the doorway stood two very tall and filled out men. Miroku, then our white, long haired friend Inuyasha.

"We are trying to sleep here," Kagome said in her groggy voice.

"Can we help you?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes to get the crust from them.

"We just came to kidnap a few pretty ladies," Inuyasha replied and looked over at Kagome. She seemed to get the hint as she sat up and started to fix her hair up. Inuyasha didn't notice but instead walked over and lifted her up. "This one is come with me," he grinned.

She didn't mind this, in fact she enjoyed the way he was cradling her and the nibbles and kisses he was leaving on her neck to make her giggle. "I suppose you could say that I got a little warning from an older sibling of yours that if I try to go in you, in anyway, I won't be able to have kids," he whispered to her and flashed Miroku a look but he didn't seem bothered.

"I don't think you would even come close to that," she teased.

"Now, now – I might not be able to help myself," he teased back

"Well lets just see shall we," she smiled and kissed him. Then there was nothing to stop the two from deepening what they were already doing. Looking back to where Miroku once stood, I was surprised to see he wasn't there anymore. However, not wanting to be in the same room as the two lovers, I found myself standing and heading down the stairs. From there I went to the backyard balcony and took a seat. It had become a little bit more chilly then when Kagome and I had gone swimming earlier and a cold breeze flew out to greet me.

"Here, it is cold out here," came a very – sexy voice.

Turning I was greeted by those deadly, but wonderful blue eyes watching over me. "Why don't you come inside, I don't want to get blamed for you freezing out here alone," he joked.

"I am fine," I smiled and sighed, "just thought I would give Kagome and Inuyasha some privacy," I glanced over at him. Taking in his shape as he leaned against the doorway.

"Fine," he replied and tossed me a blanket.

Immediately the warmth of it took over, causing me to give a slight shiver as I wrapped it around me. _I hope he didn't see me do that _I groaned in my head but once again I didn't have to worry about that, he had vanished from where he once stood.

Not wanting to ponder over it to long, I directed my gaze to look up at the stars and criticize myself on what I was going to get for my fathers birthday. It was a beautiful night, and I didn't think I had to worry that much about it considering it was a couple months away. I was so lost in those thoughts that I barely realized I was falling asleep until arms. Strong arms. They were coming around me and picking my up to secure me to a rather warm and bare chest. Then another warmth came to me, it was from the house. I was so close to opening my eyes when voice interrupted me.

"Go to sleep," it whispered, Miroku. "You are tired."

"Miroku," I half groaned and half mumbled but was to exhausted to argue. So instead I laid into him and allowed myself to fall back asleep without another word to speak.

**Author's Note:**

_So this is a remake of the old chapter, I hope it is better and more improved, sorry for any errors but I was tired when redoing this. Anyways, enjoy review& send me your feed back._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Morning came to soon after that and I found myself on the couch, beside me on the floor was Miroku still sleeping. When I sat up and went to move I had to untangle myself from the blankets that wired themselves around my legs then jumped softly down to the floor. With each step I took, I was careful not to wake Miroku. Glad when I was finally able to get over him. Curiosity striking me, I raced up the stairs to see what had become of my friend Kagome and her little lover. So when I peeked into her room to see her and Inuyasha cuddling in her bed, none of that came to a surprise. Both were still asleep so I went unseen, deciding on leaving them alone. Back down stairs I was going to head for the kitchen when I jumped at a voice.

"You are up earlier," Miroku commented with a yawn then took his time sitting up. Biting my lip not to laugh but finding myself doing so anyway. I couldn't get over the state of his bed hair. It was wild. Unfazed by my reaction, he shrugged and stood. Then I shut up. Low and behold, right in front of me, stood a full on muscle got everything, six back, the lining and all – Miroku. Just leaving me to gawk.

"I-I...don't usually wake up this early on weekends. But I guess I did this time," I stuttered over my lame excuse, eyes still refusing to look away.

To be honest, it had been a long night and exhaustion still filtered through my body. To add on to that, I wasn't feeling so good. In fact my throat had begun to hurt and swell and that told me right there that a big possibility was, I was sick. Giving a short cough, I brought my hand up to press to my head. _Just what I need _I groaned when I felt my head burning up. Sighing to myself, I hated the fact that I probably knew better then to stay out like that. I was at least grateful enough Miroku got me a blanket then carried me in.

"Listen," Miroku interrupted my thinking, "I haven't known you for the longest time but you aren't looking so good. Everything OK?" he asked then stepped toward me and replaced my hand with his. It felt so good to have his fingers pressing lightly to my head. I almost wanted to stop him when he pulled away but I held myself back.

"I know, I am probably sick," I stated.

Not letting him reply, I disappeared up the stairs to gather my stuff. When I returned he had already picked everything up, including the things of mine I had left.

"I am sure they have some medicine here," he tried again, "want me to go look?"

"No it is fine, I think I am just going to go home and get some rest. It would be for the best," I replied and conjured up the best smile I could for the moment. Then stepping toward the door I was about to go for the handle when his hand grabbed it first.

"Then let me give you a ride," he offered and before I could reject it, he flashed me one of those modeling smiles that you would want to punch him for but yet couldn't or else it would be ruined.

The ride – thank whoever is up there – didn't last to long and I was able to return with ease. Other then the fact that Miroku kept looking at me and asking questions, all concluding to one thing, was I OK.

"Hey there sport," my father said behind his news paper.

"Well you are home earlier then usual, did something happen at Kagome's?" she asked as she passed through with her basket of laundry. "Are you alright? You aren't looking your bright and colorful self," she called from another room.

"Trust me, I feel as bad as I look," I replied and trudged up to my room.

Tossing my stuff to the side, I flopped over onto my nice and cozy bed. It felt so nice to be able to stretch our and relax after being scrunched up on that couch all night. Letting my eyes droop closed, I grabbed the nearest blanket to cover up with and drifted into a blissful sleep.

"...Sango," came a soft motherly voice. Cracking open my eyes I looked over to the clock to see I had accidentally slept through most of the day and dinner time was now coming around. "Are you awake?" my mothers voice asked from the doorway.

"Yes, I just woke up," I replied while suppressing a yawn that crept into my throat. I then stood and stretched my sore sick body.

"Would you likes something to eat?" she asked, "I can make you something if you are hungry. In fact I just went to the store and got some sprite with that favorite soup dish you like." That was all that needed to be said to make my stomach growl in response.

"I would like that very much," I answered.

Her quick footing pattered down the stairs as she rushed to the kitchen to prepare the soup, leaving me alone once again. So I laid back down but was soon visited by a worried Kohaku. "Sister, are you going to be OK?" he asked and peaked his head into my room.

"Yes I am," I replied in a soft tone and allowed him to enter.

"Mom wanted me to ask you if there is anything else you need while she is preparing everything," he said and leaned his weight into the side of the bed.

"Nothing comes to mind, tell her I am fine for now," I replied with a smile.

"Is there anything I could get you?" he asked, his eyes were pleading for me to give him something to help.

"You know those white flowers you always pick for me?" I asked and he nodded, "those would help me feel a lot better faster if I had some." At that he gave a huge grin and nodded before racing out the door. _He is such an amazing brother _I thought to myself as I laid back down and closed my eyes.

I soon found myself waking again to the smell of a bread roll, my favorite soup, and the bubble smell of sprite as my mother walked in with a tray. She set it beside my bed with some medicine to help bring down the fever then kissed my forehead before turning and leaving me to eat. Giving a thoughtful smile, I didn't hold back on digging in. So by the time my mother came to check on me again, I had devoured it and was back under the covers.

"O my, you must have been hungry," she gushed and started gathering up my tray. As she stood she said, "Kagome is here with her brother; she said she wanted to come check on you but I wanted to make sure you are OK with visitors."

"Yes, that is alright," I answered.

"I will send her up then," my mother replied.

"Thank you," I said.

Within minutes, I could hear the tapping of feet as they raced up the stairs. Then the light of my room was clicked on and Kagome was standing there in the doorway, looking over me. "Sango I am so sorry this happened to you," she rushed to me and sat down on the side of my bed. In the doorway, Miroku stood watching us. "Don't mind him, he just gave me a ride over here," Kagome said when she seen me staring at him.

"Don't worry about me, it will soon pass," I told her, trying to keep the subject off Miroku.

"I am also sorry about last night, I didn't plan for that to happen and well it just sort of happened," she said and start fumbling with her fingers.

"Its OK, neither of us were expecting that," I smiled and laid a reassuring arm on her. She gave me one of her smiles before hugging me, "careful, don't want to catch what I have."

"I don't care. You are my best friend, and best friends suffer together," she replied and pulled back. "Listen, I can't stay long, I woke up late and well my mother kind of seen Inuyasha and I in the same bed so of course things went out of the wall so while she was at work I came over to see how you were."

"Like I said, it will pass."  
>"Good," she smiled.<p>

"Let me escort you to the door," I offered and I could tell she was about to say no but I stopped her, "I have to use the restroom anyways." After that she just nodded and allowed me to lead the way. As they were leaving, Miroku on purposely bumped my hand then when I went to look at him he just gave me that smile, in his eyes though, I could see he was concerned.

"There is my sick daughter," came my fathers booming voice as I shut the door.

"Hey dad," I replied.

"I know you are sick and all but would you like to join me in a movie?" he asked.

"That would be wonderful," I replied right as Kohaku came through the door with a banquet of my favorite flowers. He was sweating and out of breath but when he seen me, he smiled and held them up.

"I got them sissy," he gave a big grin before going back to panting for breath.

"Thank you Kohaku," I cheered and took them from him. As I got a whiff of them, I peaked over the top and asked, "would you like to join us in a movie?"

"Sure," he smiled and raced father over to the couch.

First things first, I had to get the flowers in water and I did. I then set them up in my window so they could also get some sunlight and last longer. As I arrived into the living room wrapped in one of my blankets, I noticed they had started to movie without me. It didn't bother me to much. Truthfully, I passed out about halfway through. Only to wake up that night in my own bed with a note that read;

_You fell asleep...you fell asleep..hahahaha ~Love Dad and brother. _

Rolling my eyes at those goof balls, I laid back down and closed my eyes. Going into a sweet dream of Miroku and I.

The sickness stayed a little longer then I liked but I got a lot of visits from Kagome and Miroku and my mother did an amazing job with making sure I had everything I needed, so within the next couple of weeks I was able to get out of bed.

This is why I now found myself in a purple string bikini with my bag packed to go to the beach. Kagome was finally ungrounded for the whole Inuyasha thing. Lucky enough was even let off early for coming and apologizing to me. Sighing to myself, I gave one last lonesome glance at my body. I was one of those skinny girls other girls wished they could be but I still questioned myself sometimes. The suit was a little more exposing then I was used to but I didn't care. There was one goal I wanted to achieve this round – seducing Miroku.

Catching myself in a mischievous grin, I wiped it off my face and looked out the window to see Kagome and them driving up. "Sango, come on we are here," Kagome called out.

"Coming," I called back and raced down the stairs. This, was definitely going to be one interesting day.

**Authors Note:**

_Sorry for it being so short, but I promise I will try to make sure the next chapter is longer for those who are still following this story. Also for those following, if you didn't get the email, I redid Chapter 1 so you might want to go back and read that. Thanks! Please review & send feed back on how I did. (I apologize for any errors, but I am exhausted from today, anyways, enjoy!)_

_Spoiler: things are going real showing next chapter._


End file.
